Someone Else's Ears
by graddd
Summary: Oneshot song story. Inuyasha reflects on the give and take Kagome has endured in order to help him in his trials and tribulations while he examines how he treats her in exchange. AU.


Not mine: I do not own Inuyasha or the song 'Someone Else's Ears'. They belong to someone else and it is only through them that there is inspiration enough to pen this down. 

Someone Else's Ears

_For three months in '92 when I was such a wreck  
I spent endless evenings with my face draped against your neck  
It hurt when I was empty and friends just turned away  
It was you who chose to stay_

Inuyasha stared into the mirror above the sink in his bathroom. He could taste the cigarettes and whiskey in his mouth from last night's show at Rick's Place. Groaning, he turned on the cold water, cupped his hands under the trickling flow and rubbed his wet hands against his tired face, hoping it would wipe away some of the grime and hangover. He always felt so soiled the morning after a show. Reaching for a towel to dry his face and neck, he looked at himself in the mirror again. His eyes were puffy, his hair a greasy mess. A rosy hue began to seep into his pale cheeks again. No matter how he felt the next morning, every night he had a show was worth it; the cheering crowds, the applause, the recognition, and oh, the women. He savored every bit of it. Smirking to himself, he tossed the towel onto the counter. The towel caused the ceramic soap dispenser and toothbrush caddy to clink together, a sound similar to Kagome's tinkling laugh.

For a fleeting moment, he thought of her.

_And helped me heal, pieced me back into a whole  
Now it's you who is aching and needs to be consoled  
But can't you see I'm happy now?  
I don't want to sit and watch you cry  
I wish you'd keep it all inside_

It had been a while since he heard from her. Every once in a while he would receive a voice mail. "Hi Inuyasha, just calling to see how you're doing. I heard you've been doing a lot of shows lately. That's great. I'm okay I guess. sniffle I'm glad things are going well for you." Her voice was small and sad, as if someone was muffling it and she had cotton balls in her throat. Sometimes he saw her call come in and actively ignored it. Her problems were a buzz kill and he didn't have time to sit and play therapist with her. Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt at this memory but shook it off. 'It's better for her to face it on her own' he thought.

_Yes you're in anguish; do you think that you're the first?  
Since when am I indentured to be your private nurse?  
Maybe this callousness is a form of love that I extend  
Because I know if you face the hurt alone you'll be stronger in the end  
So don't play off my conscience like I should wipe away your tears  
Just let your burdens fall on someone else's ears_

"But Kagome, you have to be strong and believe in yourself. You don't need my help, you're a strong woman. I know you can handle it on your own. Listen, I gotta go. Bye!" Another phone call to reassure her. The voice mails had increased this week and, feeling a hint of guilt for not calling her back, Inuyasha had picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. She sounded sullen and distant, not the same Kagome he knew that had helped him through the rough waters before his band started taking off. What happened to the woman with such a vibrant light to her? Sad Kagome was a sure fire buzz kill. He wished she'd get over her problems soon so he could have happy, laughing Kagome back.

_I don't know how long I can sit with you this time  
The suffering in your life shrouds the joy in mine  
So maybe you should just call me when this sadness finally ends  
and you're ready to laugh again  
_

On the overstuffed mocha colored couch in Kagome's living room he sat with his hands clasped together as his elbows rested on his knees. He was looking over at her, waiting for her to continue as silent tears streaked down her face. It bothered him that she was hurting – but it was more of an annoying type of bother. Things were going so well for him, he didn't need her problems added to his. Why should he spend his precious time with her if she was just going to sit there and cry? "I'm sorry Kagome, I wish there was more I could do for you," he said, glancing at his watch, "but I have a rehearsal in 20 minutes across town. You understand, right?" Anything to escape the tears and the puffy, red eyes that seemed to bore a hole right through him.  
_  
Spare me the drama, do you think that you're the first?  
Since when am I indentured to be your private nurse?  
Sometimes detachment is the thing we need the most  
And if you'd consider me you'd veil this pain you host  
So don't play off my conscience like  
I should help you through your fears  
Just let your burdens fall on someone else's ears  
_

"But I was there when you needed me," she cried, the tears increasingly cascading down her face, "why can't you stay? I don't understand, Inuyasha."

"Alright, look. I'm too busy for this and I don't have time to sit here and listen to you cry and complain about everything that's wrong in your life. Get up and do something about it or find someone else to listen to your 'Poor Kagome' story. I can't take it anymore. I have an important show to be preparing for and you're really killing my mood." He walked out on her that night. Possibly the night she needed him most.  
_  
Because tonight a hundred pretty people were waiting in a line  
to wash away the guilt you gave me,  
they said the concert was sublime  
While you were shaking in some corner  
with your spirit ripped in half  
I was backstage fielding praise and signing autographs  
_

"Wooooo!! You guys rock!!" a group of inebriated college frats yelled as they ordered another round from the waitress.

"You were so awesome up there," a petite red head sultrily drawled. He could tell she had probably had one too many drinks but he didn't care. She was in awe of him which meant he was finally progressing down the road to stardom.

"I can tell you're going to be famous some day. Can I have your autograph?" she asked, grin flashing across her face and her eyes dazedly looked at him in the dim lighting of the bar. Ah, admiration. He could see it in her eyes even in the poor lighting. He knew it was important to get a good following of dedicated fans, especially if it included beautiful women. This show had truly been fruitful and he was more than happy to chat up the pretty women clustered around the bar where he and his band mates were having a celebratory drink following a break through performance.  
_  
So if you want my attention, you'd better join the crowd and cheer  
And let your burdens fall on someone else's ears_

Collapsing back onto his bed after coming out of the bathroom, he reached for his phone on the nightstand. Flipping it open he realized his ringer hand been on silent. Three missed calls: Kagome, Kagome, and Kagome. One voice mail. Before listening, what he had said to her last night echoed in his memory. _"I'm too busy for this and I don't have time to sit here and listen to you cry and complain about everything that's wrong in your life. Get up and do something about it or find someone else to listen to your 'Poor Kagome' story."_Groaning, he reached back and grabbed his pillow. Mashing it down onto his face he prayed to god he would be able to hear her voice one more time. He really messed up after she had been by his side through all of his rough times.

"Hi Inuyasha. I hope your show went well tonight. I spent the night watching old reruns of Friends. shaky sigh I wish I had someone to talk to… but I guess you're busy" and the voice mail ended. Her voice was quiet, strained and sounded rough; she had been crying. 'Fuck,' he thought to himself. What kind of friend was he? She needed him; needed his support, love, and strength and he pushed her away. He told her she can deal with it herself.

Disgusted with his selfishness, he threw the pillow across the room where it fwumped against the wall and fell to the floor. 'I need to fix this' he said to himself. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes from last night that he had apparently fallen asleep in, Inuyasha grabbed his car keys and left his apartment to pay Kagome back for all that she had given him in his time of need.  
_  
For three months in '92 when I was such a wreck  
I spent endless evenings with my face draped against your neck_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

This has been tumbling through my mind for months now. This song is "Someone Else's Ears" by Stuart Davis.  
I have been in love with this song since I first heard it when I was about 12 years old.

Audio track can be listened to at or


End file.
